


Pugnacious

by kaige68



Series: July Carguments 2013 [29]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cargument, Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“<em>Like a dog?</em>  Are you insulting my appearance?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pugnacious

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 1_million_words July 2013 WotD Pugnacious 7/29/13.

“You’re like a dog with a bone!”

“ _Like a dog?_ Are you insulting my appearance?”

“Don’t… I’m saying let it go. You’re like a terrier. Latching on and not letting go until we pull you out by your tail.”

“One: I do not have a tail. Two: That would be a good thing in an officer of the law if it were true, but it’s not true, because – Three: I am not like a terrier. Not at all.”

“How do you not see that?”

“I do not see it, because I’m not. I am like a pug. I am pugnacious.”

“…”


End file.
